kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for future updates. 0.7 * Kerbol System * Stock sunflares are back ** New body: Chur *** Analogue of comet Churyumov Gerasimenko ** New body: Thes *** Analogue of Proteus ** New body: Nian *** Moon of Oran *** Titania analogue ** New body: Ilum *** Spiky moon of Hypat ** Nyla made into an analogue of Nereid ** Eeloo's texture redone to be more like Enceladus ** Duna gets a redder hue ** Kerbin reverts back to stock texture ** Jeln gets retextured ** Trytho is retextured ** Umnyl, Aryl, and Im get retextured ** Mun texture rotated ** Pol's texture is modified ** Eeloo gets geysers ** Kerbin gets a slight retexture *** Continents stay the same but there are now terrain features like mountain ranges, new rivers, and new biomes. * Kerolon System ** Complete rework of the system ** Etim - Scorched rocky world ** Ceth is a little larger ** Hetoo is retextured *** Clorum '''- an oceanic chlorine moon recently flooded ** '''Rilna *** Olve '- Small cratered moon *** '''Isen '- Small, two-faced moon of Rilna ** '''Aquel gets rings *** An asteroid moon *** Nil - Small cracked moon that feeds Aquel's rings *** Mer '''- Frozen moon with water around the equator due to geological activity ** '''Rix might get a retexture *** Possible small moon named Japhnus *** Possible moon with phosphoric life named Phos ** A planet with an icy tundra covering most of the surface, due to a large greenhouse effect *** May become a large moon of Rix ** Mesmo is retextured *** Phal - Shepherd for the rings of Mesmo *** Iave - Pol-like moon starting to lose its lava, with a Mohole-like region *** Unnamed moon *** Xiln - Strip mined cold moon *** Ernes - Habitable temperate world *** Nisc - Gas moon **** Unnamed submoon ** Lyrne is retextured *** Possible moon with ammonia and methane seas named Riper *** Possible moon with large oceans of methane and methane-based life named Porzar *** Tesyl '''- Trytho-like moon * '''Artificial Colony Planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by an artificial star. ** Built by the Precursors. ** Will be about 70% the size of Oran *** Surface still has 1g due to density/radius ratio **** This indicates that it'll be a hollow planet * Rogue Planet (homeworld of the Precursors) ** Atmosphere is frozen on the surface ** Will have exposed megacity ruins on the surface * Improvements of visuals ** Would use the current version of EVE instead of the old one ** Re-addition of lightning ** Moving clouds for gas giants * More custom sciencedefs ** Tylo ** Vall ** Minmus ** Eeloo ** Voon ** Laho ** Oran ** Naal ** Kel ** Hypat ** Kirb, Kelin, and Kernim ** Blalo ** Narath ** Taythe ** Alva ** Mirn ** Ilve ** Sulph ** Silne ** TBA * New Stellar Bodies ** Constellations (to act as "gravity walls" and make interstellar travel harder). ** More brown dwarfs and red dwarfs, maybe large blue stars (no planets) ** Exotic Objects *** Carbon stars (possibly) *** White dwarfs *** Neutron stars *** A black hole *** A wormhole *** Mini-Creators * Lore ** Basic implementation of the lore through new bodies and sciencedefs ** Full story will be implemented piece-by-piece ** Black Pyramids on planets to find the lore pieces. * Parts ** Tweaked the Plasma Engine, using a different fuel, more power, and less fuel consumption ** New science part to put down parts of the lore. * General ** Renaming Kerbol Star System to Kerbal Star Systems ** (Optional) Tilted planets/moons may be implemented. Requires Principia. * Compatibility ** Planets in compatible planet packs will be moved to other stars ** Better compatibility with GPP *** GPP stars renamed to Kiro and Krannus ** Compatibility with GPO *** Planets will appear around a star named Kilise ** Compatibility with OPM *** OPM planets will likely be around a young blue star named Kerlanes ** Compatibility with Principia confirmed ** Compatibility with DMagic Orbital Science *** Custom sciencedefs for the bodies in the Kerbol System **** These will just be modified forms of the sciencedefs already provided from DMagic Orbital Science 0.8 * Kerbos System ** 1 Hot Jool. Possibly named Ferno. ** 2 (may change to 1) Warm Gas Giants with desert/lava moons. ** Small-ish rocky (habitable) planet. Possibly named Sive. *** May be a Darwin IV analogue. *** May be a Lagrange/Trojan planet of one of the gas giants. ** Laevo - Habitable "Gentle Giant". *** Thern - Moon with water & life in the valleys, Mars-like terrain in the plateaus. *** 2 other moons. **** Possibly one habitable "yellowstone" moon. ** 1 Cold Gas Giant. Probably named Jove. *** Probably will possess two sets of rings. *** Cold/Frozen moons. Possibly a frozen "oases" moon and an exotic moon with ammonia oceans. ** 1 Ice Giant. May or may not have moons. * Korlon System ** Planets will be in a chaotic orbit around Korlon. ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. 0.9 1.0 * Full lore implementation. * All celestial bodies more or less finished. * Official release. Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Unlikely* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * A possible terraformed Eve *Uncertain* * Custom re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Kerbalism compatibility *Likely* * New solar systems *Unlikely after Kerbos and Korlon* * More planets around Kormin *Likely* * Compatibility with more planet mods *Confirmed* * Moons for Hypat *Confirmed* * Compatibility with more planet packs *Likely* ** Compatibility with New Horizons *Possible* * Full implementation of the Lore *Confirmed* Inconsiderable * Replacing the home system with other planet packs. Dropped Features * Completely re-textured Kerbin (will be reused for the Colony Planet) * Nemesis analogue (considered for a brief period until determined unnecessary) Category:Helpful